This invention generally relates to explosive compositions and more particularly to explosive compositions containing inorganic perchlorates.
Many explosives presently in use utilize RDX as an essential ingredient since this explosive composition is usually necessary to attain relatively high energy levels. Due to this extensive use, however, RDX is presently in rather short supply. In view of this, suitable replacements for this material have been sought so that this critical shortage could be relieved. Among the approaches used to find such a replacement material has been a search for materials which would act as sensitizing agents for other readily available materials such as, for example, sensitizing agents for ammonium perchlorate or other inorganic perchlorates.